Dog Likes Cat
by geegee20
Summary: Cat Valentine moves to La Push, Washington and moves in with the Blacks to go to a prestigious performing arts school. But what she experiences is far beyond what she can, in her life, EVER imagine.
1. Chapter 1

_"Cat, when you get home, we need to talk to you," _Cat's mom said. She hung up and Cat smiled wide. Yay! Her litter box that plays classical music came! School was over so she ran home.

"DID MY LITTER BOX COME?" Cat exclaimed.

Cat's parents, who are used to this behavior, said, "No. Cat, we have news."

Cat knew it was bad and good, so she sat down in her cupcake chair, "What happened?"

Cat's parents looked at each other and said, "Your moving to Forks."

Cat's eyes widened and she yelled, "WHAT? What about my friends? Just me? Where am I gonna stay? Why?"

"They have a great performing arts school there. It's Kenny Grahd Performing Arts. We sent a video and they accepted. We thought you might be grateful."

Cat thought for a moment and said, "When do I leave?"

"Next week."

"Where am I going to stay?"

"With my friends, the Blacks."

Cat sighed but said, "Okay. Can I tell my friends?"

"Okay."

Cat went to the Slap . Com and put, "I'm moving to Forks. I'll keep in touch!" She then went to Tori's house.

Tori opened the door to see Cat crying. She was worried. She invited her in. When Cat sat down she asked, "What happened?"

Between sobs, Cat answered, "I got accepted to a really good performing arts school!"

Tori still wasn't sure why she was sad. "That's great! What's the bad news?"

Cat looked up, wiped her tears and said, "It's in Forks."

Tori's eyes widened in disbelief and said, "WHAT? Oh... Cat. I'm gonna miss you so much!"

Cat just cried even more. Tori asked, "You want me to invite our friends over?" Cat nodded. Tori got out her cell phone and called Andre, Robbie with Rex, Beck, Jade, and she called Trina to come down.

"WHAT?" Trina asked. She thought Cat was crying because of some ridiculous reason. Tori glared at her and said, "Cat's moving to Washington."

Trina knew Cat even before Tori and even though she wouldn't admit it, she cared about Cat. "Aww!" She moved closer to the group and comforted Cat. She cried with them. The rest of the gang came at the same time. They carpooled. They all had different reactions when Tori told them to news. Andre kept on saying, "It's all right, Little Red, it's alright." Robbie cried because she was the only friend that wouldn't judge him. Rex just buried his head on Cat's shoulder which was a _little _creepy considering he was a puppet. Beck wiped away her tears and said, "Visit us okay?" while he fought back tears. Jade had mixed feelings between sadness and anger. She just paced back and forth and back and forth. It was a scene that would tug at your heartstrings. They agreed to sleepover at Tori's house so they can be with each other for as long as they can. Tori's dad was a cop so... they promised to be careful. All their parents agreed and for a whole week they shared secrets with Cat just in case they won't see her for a really long time. Even Rex was more sympathetic than usual.

The next week, it was a sad, sad day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Let's just pretend that Jacob never imprinted on Renesmee. This is the chapter where I start the POV's. Right now it's 3rd person.**

Cat had her purple hoodie on when she was at the La Push reserve. She couldn't understand why they lived in a forest. It was beautiful though. She saw a tall, tan muscular guy,

Jacob,who looked like he was waiting for someone. Cat built the courage to talk to him and said, "Excuse me? Do you live here?"

Jacob turned around and saw the redhead smiling. He then felt something. Like time stopped, that the Earth stood still. Then he realized, he imprinted!

Jacob pulled himself together and said, "Oh, um, yeah. Are you the girl that's gonna stay with us?"

Cat giggled a very cute giggle and chirped, "Yup! I'm Catarina Hannah Valentine. But call me Cat." Jacob smiled.

"Let's go in," Jacob said as she put her arm around his bicep. Cat yelped in surprise at the temperature and yelled, "Why are you so hot?"

Jacob smirked and said, "Excuse me?"

Cat realized what she said and corrected herself, "Your body's temperature is boiling and we're in the middle of the woods in La Push!"

Jacob tried to be cool (no pun intended) and shrugged and said, "I dunno. My body was like that for my whole life."

Cat nodded and smiled. She walked near and hooked her arm around his arm and leaned against it. She was a very touchy person and Jacob was silently, "whoo-hoo-ing" in his head.

When they got to the door, he led her inside. They were greeted by the pack and Cat was just a bit intimidated and even Paul and Leah warmed up to her (no pun intended).

Cat then noticed there was a huge red velvet cake! She gasped and said, "I love red velvet cakes! Especially cupcakes but this is bigger so it's better and wow! This must be so good and

it's so big, but I'm not surprised because there's a lot of people here and I wonder if this is a coincidence or if my mom told you guys. I also like candies and other cupcakes and noodles

and potatoes but I think I only like saying the word 'potatoes'." She looked up innocently, her adorable dimples showing. The whole pack's mouths were open and Leah said, "Wow, you talk more then Seth."

Seth and Cat gasped and asked, "What's that supposed to mean?" Though Seth was more used to them teasing, Cat took it more seriously, of course. Cat showed an obvious look of hurt and Jacob growled to Leah and Cat's heart pounded even more and a look of hurt and fear took over. She sniffled as Jacob took a look of apology and then Seth said, "Let's eat cake!" Cat said, "Yay cake!" and sat down.

_Is she pregnant or something? _Paul thought. Jacob glared at him.

~PAGEBREAK~

Little did Cat know, after the welcoming party, they needed to be at patrol. She was being dropped of at the Cullens'. They went with the excuse that they needed to go pick something up and the drive was far away.

Cat dressed in red skinny jeans, yellow top, and baby blue cardigan. Just in case though, she put a blue jacket over.

Jacob was going to drop her off.

On the way, he asked some questions.

"How do you like La Push so far?"

"It's very beautiful and your friends are really nice."

Jacob smirked and continued, "How is LA?"

"Right now, really hot. Here, really cold. I miss my friends." Cat winced.

Jacob hated to see her like this and asked, "Do you have any siblings?"

"One. My brother. Everyone thinks he's strange. I think so too but normal's boring!" Cat sang the last part.

"How strange?"

"Well, he can pick locks, he tried to cook the beans out of the bean bag chair, which he did and-"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No. I have two guy friends and a puppet."

"Puppet?"

"My friend, Robbie, has a puppet named Rex. He's really hurtful and rude to everybody, even Robbie." Cat giggled at the memory. She then sighed so quietly that not even Jacob could hear.

"What about the other dude?" Jacob felt jealousy bubbling inside and the question came out like a snarl.

"His name's Beck. He's nice, handsome and talented. He also has a girlfriend!" Jacob felt relieved.

Cat continued, "I have a new best friend, Tori Vega. She's new to the Hollywood Arts. She sang in the big showcase to replace her older sister which is good because that's what got her in Hollywood Arts! She's funny, nice, smart, and very talented."

Jacob smiled. Every minute he spent with her was great. She's just so damn adorable! He frowned. They were here. He sighed and got out. He sped to the passenger door and opened it. Cat acted like a posh lady and said in a British accent as she climbed out, "Thank you." Jacob smirked. Jacob closed the passenger door. Cat's hand bumped on his but this time, Cat liked it. She decided to see what would happen. She held his hand. It was really warm and she blushed. She could feel the electric currents through her body. Jacob beamed and unknowingly skipped. Cat noticed but giggled.

"Here we are." Jacob knocked on the door. The door was immediately opened and a girl with short pixie-like hair with pale skin, and gold eyes answered.

**Alice's POV:**

When Jacob asked if she could stay with us, I immediately had a vision. She was a redhead, unnatural dying but at least she wasn't snobby. In fact she seems like an adorable girl.

Now the doorbell rang. I ran to the door and opened it. I smiled. This girl has great fashion taste! I opened the door even wider and she thanked me and came in. Her eyes went wide. Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme was waiting for her. Edward was being all lovey-dovey, (Edward glared at me), Renesmee was smiling so adorably, Jasper looked like he was in pain, my poor Jazzy, Emmett had an idiotic grin on his face, Rosalie looked angry and bored, and Carlisle and Esme had eager smiles, Carlisle's compassionate and Esme's motherly.

The girl finally spoked, "Hi!" She giggled. Edward smiled. She must have very humble thoughts. Edward nodded towards me assuringly.

I answered, "After you drink hot cocoa, then we'll go shopping, and then we'll watch TV!"

Esme looked at me with with a stern look, "Alice, we haven't even let her introduce herself. Be patient." I shut up. I glanced at Jasper. He was still in pain but he seemed distracted by her happy aura. I'm gonna like this girl!

Cat cleared her throat and chirped, "I'm Catarina Hannah Valentine but call me Cat. I used to live in LA but my parents sent a video..." She sat down while she talked. Edward looked like he could faint, but he can't obviously, because he's a vampire.

_Someone please make her stop _I heard Edward. He obviously was sending it to all of us. I zoned out. I snapped back to reality. Please don't, Rosalie, please-

"Shut up! You talk way to much and frankly, I don't have time!" Rosalie said. I groaned. This is gonna get worse before it gets better.

"What that supposed mean!" Cat cried. She was sniffling. Wow she's really sensitive! Jasper desperately tried to calm the disturbed peace down but it wouldn't work. If we wanted her to calm down, we had to use our powers. Which means exposing us. And I'm sure 8 out of 9 of us wanted her to calm down. Rosalie stalked out of the room, knowing that this time it's _her _fault that we had exposing the existence of vampires to her. We glanced at each other. Carlisle nodded. Edward and him was having some sort of mind debate. Edward sighed. Here it comes...

We all calmed down and Cat calmed down too but her confusion now arose. She glanced around curiously. She gasped and looked at Edward. Mind-reading. Nessie touched her cheek. She was in her happy mood again and when the contact broke, she stood up.

"How did you-" Cat started.

Carlisle interrupted, "Do you believe in vampires?"

Cat shrugged. She was playing with her hair.

Edward continued, "Think of something. Anything at all."

Cat waited for a few moments and Edward said, "Red velvet cupcakes." She gasped. Edward chuckled and continued, "Yes Cat, I can read minds. No I'm not a superhero. We are vampires."

Cat looked terribly confused before she asked innocently, "But vampires don't exist. Wouldn't you have drank me by now?"

I laughed. "We're vegetarians!"

Cat tilted her head, "You drink vegetables?"

Emmett was on the ground clutching his side, laughing so hard that the whole house almost shook. He calmed down. Cat was already in her signature vacant, bored expression.

Edward explained, "We drink animals, not humans." Cat nodded. They heard a ruckus upstairs. Glass breaking, wood crashing, and the Cullens shook their heads.

**Cat's POV:**

I covered my face with my hands. This is my fault! I felt tears fall down on face. I heard myself sniffle. I calmed down. I looked at Jasper. I'm gonna call him Jazzy! Giggle! Anyway, I think Jazzy's the one making me calm. There was a voice in my head that explained that he could manipulate emotions. Teehee. Manipulate is an evil word. I remember when Tori, Beck, Andre, and I needed to write a script, we wrote the word evil. Like this: EVIIIILLL. Haha! Then I turned into a cherry pie and Tori made me sad. I ate pie once. I glanced at Edward. He looked at me with a dizzy expression.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Well, yeah... but you're thoughts are so random!" He replied. What? WHAT?

"What's that supposed to mean?" I screamed. He's so MEAN to me! I felt myself calm down. I smiled to Jasper. He smiled back. Jingle bells, jingle-! Tee-hee. My dad has a bell collection, He always goes to business trips and gets bells from the souvenir shop. I'm hungry.

"She's hungry," I heard Eddie say. He flinched. Esme went and came back with peach pie and hot chocolate. Cat ate heartily.

**I know the ending sucks. Happy very late bday to ItsPoplularICantLikeItNow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the VERY SLOW updating. Ya know, school. And I was grounded for getting a D in English. I'm still grounded but... ya know. Happy Thanksgiving. Since I'm in the mood, I just wanna say, "Thank you!" for all the supporting reviews and even the not-very-supporting ones… well, you know. People ask me, "Why not put Seth as the imprinter?" I will answer that later in the story. Not directly.**

**_Cat's POV:_**

Oh my Gosh! I can't believe it! The Cullens were vampires! It is a little scary knowing that at some point in their lives they wanted to kill everything that had a beating heart around them but decades passed so now it's okay!

"Oh! You wanna hear a cute joke?" I asked the Cullens, who were in the dining room with me as I ate my tiramisu. Rosalie still scared me so I averted my eyes from her face which was hard considering that she looked even prettier than a Victoria's Secret model.

"Sure," Renesmee smiled. I giggled and I started.

"Okay. What did the young shrimp say when the mother asked why he wouldn't share any of his toys?" Don't think shellfish! DON'T THINK SHELLFISH! Dang it! I thought it!

"What?" Edward said with a knowing look in his eyes. He had his arm around his wife's waist protectively. I think it's adorable that even though they went through many hardships they still managed to pull through their romance. They should make a book and a movie out of it! Tee hee.

"'Cause I'm a little shellfish!'" I answered. I laughed hard. The Cullens laughed weakly and unconvincingly. I explained.

"You know! Cause shrimp are very self-centered?" I paused for their reaction.

"Erm... I think the joke is that shrimp have shelled bodies." I thought for a moment and laughed.

"That makes it funnier!" I laughed aloud. I cleared my throat abruptly to signal that I was done. I heard a horn honk and I said, "Ooh! I need to go!" I grabbed my jacket and giggled, then headed out.

Jacob's face lit up when he saw me. I mean, the light did it. Don't be conceited Cat!

I got in the passenger seat of the truck and we were driving home.

Home. It's weird how I've only been here, for like two days and I'm calling this place home. It's probably because of the Cullens or the Jacob's friends, or _Jacob_.

"So..." I said and giggled.

"How were the Cullens?" he asked.

"They were really nice. Did you know they're _vampires_?" All of the sudden he hit the brake.

"WHAT?"

"Oh, so you didn't know," I felt my face flush. The Cullens told me not to tell anyone their secret.

"Knew? Of course I knew! Being who they are!"

"Stop acting like Aunt Petunia!"

"Aunt Petunia?"

"Harry Potter's aunt! She was so prejudiced about her sister being a witch."

"Witches and vampires are different!"

"Please don't insult the Cullens!" He shutted up at once. Weird.

A long silence later, I heard a ring. It was my phone!

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Cat! It's me, Tori!"

"Oh my God, hey!" I giggled.

"How was your trip?"

"Great! I met a ton of cool people!" I then cupped my hands on the phone and whispered, "Including a hot, nice guy!" I giggled.

"Cool! How old is he?"

"Um…" I never really thought of that. He looks… 22?

"Hello?" she asked.

"Um… 22?"

"Oh."

"Yup." Awkward!

"So, uh…"

"We're here!" Jacob said cheerily. He was smiling ear to ear. Tee-hee, he looks like he just won the lottery!

"Bye, Tori!" I said and shut the phone.

I got out of the truck and walked in the house staying close to Jake.

"We're ho-," Jacob started but ran to the dining room in a blink of an eye. I walked in and saw him already starting on the bacon with his other friends.

"Wait till they're done. Then, we get food. They're _wolfish _eaters," Emily advised then smiled as if she told an inside joke. I nodded and giggled. Jacob looked so cute eating so much!

**_Jacob's POV:_**

Wow! She called me cute! _She_ called _me_ CUTE! Wow, this is good bacon. Ha! Wait! Cat must think I'm a pig!

I glanced at Cat and she giggled. Thank God she doesn't care.

_Cat knows about the Cullens being vampires _I thought.

They stopped eating abruptly for a second then continued.

_Holy! How? _Seth asked.

_The only way anyone can Dipstick. By telling her! _I answered.

_Why would they tell her? _Embry asked.

_Maybe it's a weird vampire power thing _Collin said.

_Cat is NOT weird! _I retorted angrily.

_Sorry bro._

_Whatever._


	4. Chapter 4

**Cat's POV:**

When I dug into the food, the girls were really nice and it feels weird, as if I belonged here all I long. I didn't feel uncomfortable at all! They didn't look at me weird or laugh nervously like my friends in LA did. Don't get me wrong, I love almost everyone at Hollywood Arts! It's just that... I don't know, it's just... different!

Tomorrow is my first day of school and I chose a great outfit! Warm but stylish. Alice chose it for me, using her ability to see which outfit would let me stand out.

The outfit consisted of: A green, long sleeved off the shoulder shirt with a white tank top underneath; dark denim skinny jeans; green Uggs; hoop earrings (but I'm going to keep black stud earrings in the littlest pocket of my backpack for P.E); and gold bangles. I decided to tie my hair up into a high ponytail.

I was just listening to music when I saw my computer beep. I glanced at the screen. Oh My Gosh, Jade!

I ripped my earphones off my earphones and clicked on the button.

Jade's face popped up. I was surprised. She had a genuine, friendly smile. Not the fake, acting, smile, or a smug grin, but a real smile that showed she truly missed me.

"Hi, Jade!" I chirped.

"Hey," Jade said, then her smile got wiped off, "Nobody's hurt you right?" Nope, hasn't changed!

"No," I said truthfully. Jade's smile reappeared.

"Okay then! Have you met any friends?" Jade asked.

"Yeah! Tons!"

"Tons?" Is it just me or does she seem… jealous?

"Jade are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Yeah," but her genuine smile was replaced with a fake one, "Hey Beck, take over." Before I could say a word, Jade got up. Beck came into view, but my concerned look didn't waver. This may be hard to believe, but Jade and I are best friends. It's a subtle relationship, but it's there. She knew more secrets about me than anyone else does, and vice versa. I was the first to know she liked Beck and made them meet. She defended me from teasers and bullies and… I guess she's more like a sister.

"She's taking it hard. Everyone is, but she's taking it more seriously. She likes you more than she loves me. And that is a lot to let go," Beck informed wisely.

I suddenly felt mad. Why did mom and dad need to bring me here? I'm perfectly capable of making my own choices. I wanted to come back to L.A, for Jade, but I wanted to stay here at the same time, but there was a big reason, even though I didn't know _what_.

"Me too."

There was an awkward silence.

"Did you know that it's really _really_ cold in Forks?" I asked.

Beck laughed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Yeah, I heard."

"But remember how if you go from a really hot environment to a really cold one, don't you get sick?" Am I like, Supergirl or something? That would be so cool!

"Um… no. Your body must've adjusted to the temperature on the way here."

"Oh! So I'm _not _Supergirl?" Tears brimmed my eyes.

"No," Beck said quickly, "You're _much better _than _any _superhero."

My vision cleared, "Okay!" I giggled.

I heard Jade's voice, "Babe, get off the computer!"

"'Kay. Bye, I gotta go anyways," Beck said.

"Kay kay! Bye!" I waved.

Jade took over with a smile, "So anyway, I was just… you know… eating… sausages…"

"Was it good?" I asked.

Then Jade startled me, "WILL YOU FORGET ABOUT THE SAUSAGES? I _MISS_ YOU!" Jade put her head down.

"Uh-"

"It's like that time when my mom said that she was giving away my puppy, Nate, and I thought, 'Okay, it's fine.' And then I realized I wanted it back but then those selfish cancer patients wouldn't give him back!" Her makeup was running and I was speechless. I've seen her break down but not like this.

"Hey Cat?" I heard Jake's voice. He stopped at my door and saw Jade, "Um, here's your tickets." He handed me five tickets, looked at me a half-second longer than he should have, and then walked down.

Tickets? Are they sending me back? I looked at the tickets then squealed, "Jade, Jade, Jade!"

"What?" her voice sounded muffled.

"Here's first class tickets from LA to Forks! Five of them!" I waved the tickets in her face.

"Who're they from?" Jade asked.

"Um…" I noticed a note. I opened it and observed that there was beautiful, old-fashioned handwriting. I read,

_Sorry, didn't mean to keep tabs on you._

_Alice_

"Oh! My friend Alice!" Jade sullen face reappeared.

"Is she nice?"

"Yeah!"

"Snotty?"

"Nope!"

"Smart?"

"Yup?"

"Has enough common sense?"

"Uh-huh!"

"I approve."

"Yay!"


	5. Author's Note

er... this is... ahem... awkward...

I've really been trying to update, but my schedule is so hectic, and I'm currently trying to majorly reconstruct my "Oh, Gosh" story, because I'm trying to fit everything in the Sorcerer's Stone timeline.

I haven't forgotten about "Big Time Love", or "Dog Likes Cat". I'll get back to them as soon as I have time.

I shall perform the Unbreakable Vow.

I LOVE YOU GUYS!

MWA! MWA!

It's Spring Break, so I have a lot of time on my hands. The first two chapters of my "Oh, Gosh" story is just a little difficult to make.


	6. Argh ANOTHER Author's Note

You hate me, don't you?

* * *

say... who wants to give me an idea? (I have major writer's block for two of my stories)

_You_ do? :D Awesome!

Required:

-The setting has to be the first day of school.

... that's all I got...

Love ya!

I'M SORRY!


	7. Chapter 5

**XO I FAIL. I SHALL UPDATE MORE. Anyway, I think you guys will like this chapter. Like, REALLY like it. This is so fun to write! BTW my fanfics will probably have some Harry Potter references so BEWARE. And I _do_ like Hermione, for future reference. OMG I love the HP books so much I can't even… so many run in sentences x.x If you don't like HP then you won't like this. If you don't like this then don't read. Flames just makes me hotter. *LIKE A BOSS***

**3rd person:**

Jade, Beck, Robbie with Rex, Tori, Andre, and Sinjin climbed down the stairs of the plane. Forks was like a foreign country, with the woods so nearby. It didn't seem as sketchy as Hollywood can be. They all had different perspectives: Jade thought it was boring, Beck wanted to see how people were like here, Robbie was just plain dorkily excited, Rex wanted to check out the girls, Tori was just excited to post pictures on The Slap, Andre had inspiration for a song already, and heavens know what Sinjin is thinking of.

"Can you hurry up?" Jade snapped and sipped from her coffee as Robbie and Sinjin was practically collapsing from her luggage.

"I'm trying!" Robbie wheezed.

Rex, who was being held by Beck, said, "Haha! Typical! The chicken has chicken arms!"

"I am _not_ a chicken! Nor do I have chicken arms!"

"Right, what was I thinking?"

Sinjin was just glad that a girl let him touch something of theirs that wasn't homework.

Tori called for a cab and one pulled over.

They clambered into the cab and sighed with relief, the two dorky ones especially. Andre told the driver where to go and the driver nodded and drove. Everyone was silent, which gave them time to reminisce and think.

Jade would never admit it, but the idea of seeing her best friend again wanted to make her actually laugh in delight. Cat's unique personality, her eccentric taste, and naïve view on life contrasted on what she really knew was life. Hollywood Arts without Cat was like Harry Potter without Snape, and without Snape, how could the books develop the way it had? And how could he have showed that know-it-all Hermione a lesson? Jade's bitter demeanor seemed to attract to the sugar-sweet aura of Cat. Jade couldn't wait to see her old friend again.

Beck likes Cat. He really does. He remembered when she used to have a crush on him in 7th grade. It was cute, actually. She never told anyone, she just made it very obvious. Like her painting with a cat and a dog with BECK sewn to the collar playing around. Or that song she wrote with the handsome young boy falling in love with the redheaded girl. Her childishness was so easy to fall in love with, and he enjoyed how her personality can light up any room she walks into. She's a nice kid.

The first time Tori met Cat, she knew her life would never be the same. She was so random and such a one-of-a-kind person. Every time she said hi, she would say hey! Every time she said bye, she would say BYE! When she moved, classes were boring, and her scrapbook was empty. No candy wrapper sounds, no fun. That was when Tori realized that she truly loved Cat. Platonically, of course. Like a little sister. Coming back to her will be like reuniting as a family.

Andre thought Cat was cool. Even though she could make foolish decisions sometimes, like pasting the zombie makeup on Tori's face, she can always make it better with a laugh. Memories with her were always pleasant. She was amazingly fun to talk to, if a little weird and confusing, and her sparkling character was even inspiration to a few of his songs. He remembered the time when he drew a glass of water and the water was blue and she why the Kool-Aid was in a glass. He didn't really get it but, oh well.

Robbie was very excited to see Cat again. They were both outcasts. Like the awesome rogue girl from Mean Girls. What? Cool guys watch it, right? I mean, he's not the gay one… he's not! Although Rex disagrees.

Rex, to tell the truth, would have liked to take Cat to prom… she's hot.

Sinjin still has that giant crush on Cat. Well, he does on every other pretty girl but still…

"We're here."

They were in the woods. Jade made Sinjin and Robbie take out the luggage again.

"Man, this place is bogus!" Rex said impressively, "This is where _I_ want to live."

"A mansion?" Tori said incredulously.

"No, Tori. It's a toilet sewer," Jade said sarcastically.

"What? I thought it was a mansion," Robbie said, obviously not getting the sarcasm. The gang all stared at him for a moment before turning to a noise. The door opened. They all stared. There was an incredibly beautiful girl with haughty but hottie features. They couldn't help but notice that she had golden eyes. The girls felt self-conscious while the boys tried to look their best, except for Beck, because he very much loved his girlfriend.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer," the girl said sarcastically, "My name's Rosalie. Blah blah blah welcome blah blah blah and-"

"Hey!" Another voice came from inside the house. Another very good-looking boy came out. His auburn locks and his chiseled, muscular features attracted Tori instantly, but she reminded herself to have self-control because he probably already had a girlfriend thousand times prettier than she is. Nonetheless, she wanted to check her makeup.

"Go inside Rose," he said to Rosalie. She rolled her eyes and went away.

"Sorry about her," his velvet voice apologized, "You should come in. It's going to rain. By the way, I'm Edward. My family are the Cullens." He eyed the puppet for a bit. He came over, stacked the luggage neatly, and hoisted all of it with seemingly no effort. They all stared. Forks is probably a lot more interesting than they thought it would be.

He carried them inside the house and they all followed him. They all took in a sharp breath as they saw the sleek modern architecture. The high ceilings and clean, whitewashed walls made the house look as if it was on display.

"Wow," Tori said.

"I would totally paint Jade's face _here_," Sinjin muttered audibly as he patted a part of the wall. The gang stared at him then backed up a giant step.

**3rd person: Edward**

These humans are strange. Maybe it's the fact that they're from LA. They're not as weird as Cat, but it's definitely believable that they would befriend her. Jade was thinking about ripping off Sinjin's head and displaying it on a podium. He didn't even… he couldn't… he had a feeling that he was going to have an interesting few weeks.

He refrained from scrunching up his nose as he smelled the scent of the bitter black coffee from Jade's hand. She reminded him an awful lot like Rosalie, and he made a mental note to keep them apart. He didn't want blood on the floor.

"Hey bro," Renesmee casually said to him. He greeted her back by saying, "Hey." They agreed to have Nessie pretend that she's his sister, so the guests wouldn't freak out.

The boys besides Beck stared at her. Edward cleared his throat and they looked at him. He gave them a warning look. They all quickly nodded.

"My name's Tori," Tori said. He instantly thought of Victoria but he fought the impulse to tear her apart. Besides, she obviously had a little crush on him, but he honestly was glad that it wasn't a big obsession like at school. She seemed to have a lot of common sense too. He decided that she would be a good person to befriend.

"Cool." He turned to Jade, "You?" Obviously, he knew, but of course it would be weird if he instantly knew their names.

"Jade West," she said with a bored voice. Prior to the greetings, he already decided he didn't like her so he just got everyone else's names without much thought.

"And the puppet's name is Rex! Everyone always seems to forget the puppet," the puppet said. Edward stared. Just stared.

"O… K…" After a few moments, he said, "Well, your luggage is in your guest rooms. Just say my name – literally, just say it, don't yell it – if you need anything. Dinner's going to be in a few hours so just get comfortable. The rooms are upstairs."

**3rd person:**

The gang instantly ran upstairs, the speed depending on how much dignity each had. Jade and Beck shared the larger guest room like it was no big deal, Tori got her own, smaller one, Andre did too, and Sinjin and Robbie shared another larger one. It was surprising that there were still other remainder guest bedrooms. Tori shrieked when she saw a whole season's worth of new designer clothes in the wardrobe with exact measurements and everything, Beck marveled at the aestheticness (I made up an awesome word) of the room, Jade saw the clothes too, scoffed, but was secretly dying to try on the fingerless gloves. Andre was admiring the instruments that were set out for him, Robbie was very excited when he saw a weight kit and started working out instantly and Sinjin started painting girls on the canvases provided. They all wondered why everything was so spookily their style, Jade wondered if she walked into the Room of Requirement, but of course, it was all the courtesy of Alice.

Jade and Beck were making out, Tori was trying on a pair of cute earrings, Andre was writing the bridge to his new song, Edward was helping and calming Robbie down, because he was in agonizing pain because he foolishly thought he could carry the biggest weight and he dropped it on his foot, and now it was bleeding and swelling, Sinjin was drawing the toe to Robbie's dismay and to Edward's disgust, and Rex, of course, was just laughing. While all that was happening, Emmett boomed, "DINNER."

Five minutes later, all of them were down in the dining room. They noticed that there were only six plates the best-looking steak with green beans on the side and salad on the table, whilst there were four more people than they expected. Four because they had already that they had parents, and they already met three, and they heard Emmett. They noticed the resemblance: Golden eyes and stark pale skin. But the only actual family resemblance anyone could see was Renesmee to a chick and Edward, and Rosalie and this other dude with a pained expression on his face. And they couldn't see any parents. The ones that looked the oldest were the ones at the end. One was redheaded and one's white-blond hair was slicked back. Sinjin stared at all of them. A analytical stare.

Edward fidgeted in his seat. They were oddly observant.

"Who're they?" Jade inclined her head towards Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, and Bella.

"Carlisle and Esme are our parents," Alice chirped, "And I'm Alice! Great to meet all of you. This is Jasper and Bella." She went ahead and shook all of their hands. They all gasped. It was like being dunked in ice-cold water.

"That's cold!" Jade snapped.

"You're going to have to get used to it," Jasper said calmly. But really, he was a little angry at the nerve of their guest.

Beck said, "Dude, I know that Jade can be a little rude, and I'm sorry. But that's just the way she is."

"Another Rosalie?" Bella sniggered, "I don't think I can handle it." Rosalie gave her scorching glare. Edward cleared his throat.

"Where are your plates?" Andre asked.

"Er… we already ate," Carlisle said.

"You guys were pretty hungry then?" Tori asked.

"Y-yeah," Renesmee answered.

"Eat," Rosalie ordered irritably.

"Don't. Tell me wh-" Jade started but felt a weird calm come over her. She paused but then began to eat.

"Why would I eat something made by a vampire?" Sinjin asked suspiciously, his food untouched. The gang continued eating because they were used to this, but the vampires froze, as still as statues.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Alice asked nervously.

"I did a lengthy extra credit report for history one day," explained Sinjin, "And I decided to do it on vampires. And the gold eyes, the stark pale skin, the inhuman beauty, and the stone-cold skin explains everything. And how can you explain how you carried all of our luggage?"

"Sinjin, just eat," Robbie ordered, "Sorry about him." He said that to the Cullens.

They all nodded nervously.

**The Cullens:**

_How come you couldn't a good read on his mind_, Rosalie hissed.

_I never bothered! _Edward defended himself, _I don't want to know what's going through _his _mind!_

_Yeah, dad's right,_ Nessie agreed, _He was creepy_.

_We're just going to have to make sure he doesn't know. It's bad enough that Cat knows. I still don't understand why we gave in so easily_, Alice thought, joining in on the echo conversation.

**Next chapter is going to take place at the same time, just in a different place. REVIEW.**


End file.
